This invention is directed to a printer and, in particular, to a serial printer for an electric cash register or the like which includes a single electromagnet for controlling the operation of each of the various mechanisms included in the printer.
In a conventional printer such as a dot printer for an electric cash register (ECR), there are various mechanisms which perform different functions in the printer. The conventional printer generally includes a laterally translatable printing head for effecting printing across a line of printing paper or tape, a paper feeding mechanism for advancing the receipt and journal papers past the printing head, a stamping mechanism for stamping a name, logo or the like on the receipt paper, an automatic cutting mechanism for cutting off the receipt paper from the paper roll and a journal paper winding mechanism for winding the journal cash register tape on a roller in the cash register after printing has been effected thereon. A driving mechanism is also provided for laterally translating the printing head across the surfaces of the printing papers.
Each of the above mechanisms in the conventional printer operated independently of one another. In order to operate each of the various mechanisms, each separate mechanism required its own actuating device such as an electromagnet. Each electromagnet required an independent driver in the driving circuit of the printer. Therefore, conventional printers included a large number of parts and a large size structure. Additionally, because of the many parts in the conventional printer, the cost thereof was generally increased. Accordingly, a printer for an electric cash register or the like which includes a single electromagnet for driving the various mechanisms and the printing head in the printer, is desired.